


Non-fat, triple shot latte

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: BecauseTrash, F/M, Fluffy, Partial family stuff, Post Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Librarian never fails to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-fat, triple shot latte

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I've had it saved as an idea before I even started writing. Thank you to my Untiny for being my beta as per. (No cups of coffee were had at ridiculous hours for this fic. Nope. None at all.)

Eve leaned against against the kitchen counter in the Annex inhaling the stimulating aroma that was beginning to drift across the room. God she loved coffee. As the machine beeped telling her that her liquid saviour was ready she opened the top compartment and removed the pod from it. She picked up another pod that was already laid out on the counter and moved across the room to dispose of them, frowning in annoyance as she did. _Double shot capp. Jones. All he had to do was take it out of the machine and put it in the trash. But would he? Nope!_ She knew it was him because that was his drink. As part of a joint Christmas/'I'm sorry that it took me a while to accept you as Librarians and that I kept running and breaking your heart' kind of present, Flynn had gotten them all a fancy coffee machine which catered to each of their caffeine needs (and possibly, she suspected, because he was tired of being given an assortment of coffees throughout the day depending on who was making them, from spluttering on Stone's straightforward no nonsense black coffee to wincing at Cassandra's attempts to maintain a festive mood by making copycat Starbucks Christmas drinks containing sugar, syrups and whipped cream topped with flavoured sugars and sprinkles). She walked back over to grab her mug before exiting the room, glancing at it as she did. She had a special fondness for it and not just because it was rounded in such a way that allowed her to cup her hands around it comfortingly (pun not intended). It was black and read _'Guardian'_ in an italicised white font, a gift from Flynn for the Secret Santa Cassandra had organised between them all and of course he got Eve. (She on the other hand had picked out Jenkins' name and had become increasingly frustrated about what to get him because what do you even get someone who's lived for over a thousand years and has pretty much everything. She eventually settled on a luxury tea selection which even through his usual aggrieved demeanour she could tell he was pleased with). The gifts weren't meant to be too serious but she appreciated hers nonetheless. It was simple but meaningful, one of those little things that showed just how much her Librarian cared about her.

Her mind flashed back to an afternoon in her apartment when they'd returned from Greenland after helping an Inuit community track down a sacred talisman belonging to the chief. Just before they left Flynn had become distracted by the parenting nature of musk oxen and in his haste to retreat after upsetting one of the mothers had fallen right into a hole in the ice used by the villagers for fishing, meaning Eve had had to dive in right after him and haul him out. Once they had both showered and were in dry clothes Flynn had joined her in her kitchen where she had made them both some hot tea. It had been when they were leaning against the counter next to one other, shoulders brushing, hands wrapped around the steaming beverages, that she had broken their comfortable silence by casually mentioning how she loved such moments. She loved engaging in the comfort hot drinks gave her, particularly because of her time living along the East Coast and in Eastern Europe where traditional winters had been frequent. This was also part of the reason she always had the same drink, because it gave her some familiarity while boomeranging about the world. It had only been a brief remark but clearly he had remembered it and it was nice to know there was a place in his mind amongst all the knowledge and frenzied thoughts just for her. 

Joining the others in the main room she sat down at her and Flynn's desk in order to start reading up on more magical threats (an ever growing list) beginning with fairies . As she got comfortable learning that fairies could be mischievous but also highly dangerous depending on which court they belonged to, she caught Jones sniggering and after a while looked up at him eyebrows raised, not the least bit amused. "What?" she asked in her usual ticked off tone. Ezekiel just sniggered more. By now Cassandra was giggling with a somewhat giddy smile on her face and Jake had huffed in amusement before returning his gaze to his book with a grin on his face after an initial annoyed look at Jones.

"I believe Mr Jones is referring to your mug Col. Baird." stated Jenkins walking into the room and motioning to the mug beside her. Eyebrows crossed in confusion, she looked across at the mug and noticed there was now an additional _'This'_ above the word _'Guardian'_ , after which now followed an ellipsis. Jenkins cleared his throat and swirled his finger in a circular motion before wandering off, an amused look on his face. Eve turned the mug around, still perplexed and... _oh my god_. She rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips somewhat reluctantly. It was a heat sensitive photo mug. On this side graced the words _'...loves her Librarian'_ above which was a photo of Flynn grinning from ear to ear like the adorable dork he was, eyes sparkling with pure joy. Her clumsy and brilliant Librarian, dashing as ever. She shook her head as she laughed knowing exactly what kind of amused look would be gracing his face if he were stood there at that moment. She grazed her thumb over the image and felt herself get slightly lost in his eyes even through the photo. Usually she tried to hide her emotions from the other Librarians where Flynn was concerned but today she couldn't help the smile that mirrored that of her Librarian. She laughed quietly as she picked up her phone and took a picture of the now fully revealed mug and sent it to Flynn with a caption.

_Little presumptuous isn't it?_

(They still hadn't said the actual words to each other, not that they really needed to). He replied almost instantly, clearly taking a break from running through Belarusian forests searching for the Axe of Perun.

_Pretty sure your head doesn't go fuzzy for just anyone. I think I'm allowed to be presumptuous._

She could almost picture the smirk he'd be pulling, smug that he had that effect on her. She still wasn't quite sure how one person could quash all of her defences and make her heart feel like it was about to burst through her ribcage while simultaneously creating a flutter in her stomach that made her feel like a 14 year old crushing on a floppy haired boy band member. She'd once said to him that it was because of him she'd found out there was magic in the world. She smiled as she gazed upon the picture of them that came up next to his name on her phone and realised how truthful her words had been. Flynn had shown her that magic really did exist, in so many ways.

_Thank you...again. I love it._

_I'm glad._  
_Miss you._

Her heart warmed a little and she smiled at his message before quickly typing out an identical response. She turned her head back to the book in front of her and attempted to focus on incidents involving creatures which were definitely not the cute, fluttery beings Disney had impressed on the world. With a lingering smile still lighting up her face she slid her hand back across to the mug and drew it closer to her, stroking it with her thumb. He'd be home soon but for now this was comforting enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Everything and anything is appreciated. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
